Seventeen Project
by ayriladriel
Summary: Sejak awal mereka bukanlah manusia biasa. Orang-orang memanggil mereka, Mutan. Seventeen Fanfic Sci-Fi, Romance, BoyxBoy, Warning: Polyamory relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen Project

Summary : Sejak awal mereka bukanlah manusia biasa. Orang-orang memanggil mereka, Mutan.

Disclaimer : I don't own them, Cover taken from MBC Seventeen Project's Reality Show, Their power taken from X-Men and EXO's powers.

Genre : Sci-Fi, Romance

Warning : Boy x Boy

Prolog

"Profesor, sample 024 menunjukan reaksi terhadap virus mutan L3XZ" seru seorang wanita berjas putih kepada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan jas yang sama dengannya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Profesor itu membalikan tubuhnya dengan tergesa dan segera berjalan, wanita tadi mengekor di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya ?"

"Sejauh ini kondisi tubuhnya stabil, belum ada perubahan yang terlihat, namun beberapa menit yang lalu tubuhnya mulai mengejang dan tumbuh sisik di sekitar tangan 024" wanita tersebut menjelaskan sambil mengecek papan jalan yang dibawanya sejak tadi. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berdua tiba di depan sebuah pintu. Dengan sigap wanita tersebut memasukan password dan mendekatkan matanya di layar yang tersedia.

' _Scanning completed'_

' _eyes and password detected'_

Pintu tersebut terbuka menampilkan beberapa tabung yang berisi manusia dengan selang panjang di mulut mereka, beberapa manusia juga tampak tertidur di bangsal dengan infuse dan mesin-mesin yang mengelilinya. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati manusia-manusia yang diberi label sesuai urutan nomor masing-masing menuju manusia yang disebut sebagai sample 024.

"Profesor" seorang berjas putih lainnya berjalan mendekati lelaki yang disebut professor

"Bagaimana dengan sample 024 ?"

Pria berjas putih itu menunduk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sial !" umpat Profesor geram.

"15 menit yang lalu sample masih menunjukan tanda-tanda berekasi positif dengan virus L3XZ namun setelah itu sample mulai kejang-kejang dan kemudian meninggal. Lagi-lagi virus mutan itu menolak bereaksi dengan tubuh manusia" jelas pria berjas putih itu.

"Tubuh mereka saja yang lemah !" Profesor memijit kepalanya perlahan, ia menghela nafasnya sebelum berkata.

"Siapkan sample 025 dan segera singkirkan sample 024 yang tidak berguna itu" perintah professor tegas. Pria tadi segera menunduk dan dengan gugup berkata.

"Ba..baik Profesor" sebelum pergi meninggalkan Profesor dan wanita yang bersamanya.

"Raina, ikut keruanganku" Profesor berkata, menyuruh wanita yang mengikutinya sejak tadi untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Setelah tiba di ruangan Profesor, Profesor itu langsung duduk di kursi pribadinya dan disusul oleh wanita bernama Raina yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Apakah ada informasi baru mengenai 17 sample yang melarikan diri itu ?" tanya Profesor

Raina kemudian mengambil Ipad yang berada di bawah papan jalan yang dibawanya sejak tadi.

"Menurut informasi yang Ren berikan, dari 17 sample tersebut hanya 13 sample yang masih bertahan hidup, 4 lainnya meninggal karena diduga terjadi kelainan genetik setelah bereaksi dengan virus mutan, sedangkan ke 13 lainnya tidak diketahui mutan seperti apa yang berkembang dalam diri mereka, hanya ada satu orang yang berhasil terdeteksi yaitu sample 01 yang merupakan _mind controller_ , diduga 01 menghilangkan ingatan ke-16 sample lainnya termasuk dirinya sendiri agar mereka tidak ingat bahwa mereka adalah seorang mutan. Sekarang ke-13 sample berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda, yang terjauh berada di Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat, dua lainnya berada di China dan sisanya berada di Korea. "

"Lalu, apa rencanamu untuk mengumpulkan sample-sample berharga itu ?" tanya Profesor.

"Mungkin kita bisa menggunakan plan D, kau tahu ? _Scouting_ ?" ujar Raina menampilkan seringaian yang mengerikan yang diikuti oleh seringai Profesor.

"Kalian akan kembali padaku senjata-senjataku yang berharga"

Seoul, 12 Januari 2013

"Ibu, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya" pamit seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat terburu-buru menggunakan sepatunya.

"Kau yakin tidak sarapan dulu, Seungcheol-ah?" tanya Ibunya, yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku sudah hampir terlambat Bu" setelah berkata seperti itu, lelaki bernama Seungcheol itu langsung berlari keluar rumah membuat ibunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Seungcheol berhenti sejenak

"Kenapa aku merasa hari ini sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi ?" ujarnya pelan. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya "mungkin hanya firasatku saja" dan Seungcheol kemudian lanjut berlari tanpa menyadari seseorang memata-matainya dari kejauhan.

"Kau belum ingat ya ?" ujar orang tersebut. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, tangan di saku celananya dan sayap yang membentang di punggungnya.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1 - **Rememberance** -

" _Aku harus melakukan ini "_

" _Tidak, kau tak harus melakukannya ! Kau tidak harus menyelamatkan siapapun"_

" _Lari! Cepat Lari!"_

" _Kau bagaimana ?"_

" _Temui aku di diluar, ada yang harus aku selesaikan"_

" _Biarkan aku masuk!"_

" _Tapi kau tidak bisa bertarung"_

" _Lepaskan!"_

" _Dengarkan aku ! Bahkan kau pun akan mati jika masuk ke dalam sana"_

" _Aku tidak peduli"_

" _Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini. aku ingin mengingatmu"_

" _Maafkan aku"_

" _Tidak…tidaaak…"_

"Tidaaaaak…" teriak seorang lelaki bersurai panjang sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Sial !" teriaknya. Ia lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, memperhatian kemerlap lampu gedung pencakar langit. Tangannya menyentuh jendela, mengusapnya dan kemudian ia berbisik

"Kapan kalian akan mengingatnya…"

"Aku lelah sendirian"

"Seungcheol-ah, Jisoo-ya..bantu aku" dan sebuah sayap putih bak malaikat muncul di balik punggung lelaki manis itu.

" _Seungcheol-ah, Jisoo-ya..bantu aku"_

Seorang lelaki tersentak dari tidurnya, mencoba mengatur deru napasnya.

"Itu suara siapa ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa dia memanggil namaku dengan begitu lirih.."

"Siapa pula Jisoo itu ? apa aku mengenalnya ? tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu membutuhkannya ?"

" _Biar aku obati lukamu"_

" _Kau sudah lelah, energimu akan habis"_

" _Aku akan tetap melakukannya, bahkan jika kau mati pun aku dengan suka rela memindahkan seluruh energiku untukmu"_

" _Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, pergilah, susul Jeonghan"_

" _Tidak, aku akan selalu bersamamu"_

"Aaaaaarrgggh !" Lelaki itu, Seungcheol memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Suara derap langkah mendekati kamarnya

"Seungcheol..seungcheol kau kenapa ?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya khawatir

"Aaargh, sakit bu, sakit sekali" keluh Seungcheol lirih setelah itu pandangan Seungcheol mengabur, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan sayap besi terbaring lemah disebelah lelaki bersurai kecoklatan yang bersimbah darah.

"Kembalilah" ujarnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran

 **Los Angeles, 13 Januari 2013**

Seorang lelaki bersurai kecoklatan menatap lirih bunga yang baru saja berhasil dihidupkannya. Ia lalu membuang bunga itu dan memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela-sela lututnya.

"Aku tak ingin memiliki ini lagi"

"Aku tak ingin mengingatnya"

" _Kembalilah"_

'Deg'

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menutup telinganya.

"Tidak..tidak.."

"Aku tidak mau kembali, kumohon jangan bawa aku kembali"

Lelaki itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tidak..aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka membawaku kembali"

Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan tergesa ke arah pintu dan menguncinya. Merasa tak cukup dengan itu, ia lalu mendorong laci, meja dan kursi ke depan pintu, berharap seseorang tak dapat membukanya. Setelah itu lelaki itu berjalan ke arah jendela, Ia menutup jendelanya beserta gordennya dan mematikan lampu. Lelaki itu lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mulutnya menggumamkan kata 'tidak' berulang kali.

" _Bertahanlah"_

" _Hentikan, kau bisa terluka"_

" _Aku tidak peduli"_

" _Hentikan"_

" _TIDAK ! Jeonghan akan mati"_

" _Kau juga bisa mati !"_

" _Aku tidak peduli ! Lepaskan !"_

" _Jeonghan, bertahanlah. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu"_

"Tidak..jangan..jangan..kumohon.." dan setetes air mata meluncur dari mata indahnya.

 **Seoul, 12 Januari 2013**

" _Kembalilah"_

'Deg'

"Seungcheol ?"

"Seungcheol ? Kaukah itu ?"

"Kau sudah mengingatnya ?"

"Seungcheol, jawab aku ? kau sudah bisa melakukan telepati ?"

"Sial ! tadi itu kebetulan atau apa" ujar lelaki itu marah.

"aku harus mengeceknya" Lelaki itu lalu berjalan menuju balkom apartementnya dan membentangkan sayapnya. Ia pun terbang membelah langit.

"Sepertinya dia hanya stress karena banyak pikiran. Apakah akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengalami gangguan tidur ?" tanya seorang dokter kepada wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah mengelus kepala anaknya sayang. Ibu yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu dia hanya kelelahan, sebaiknya dia istirahat hingga benar-benar pulih" Ujar sang dokter membuat wanita itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ini resepnya. Saya permisi. Jika ada apa-apa, anda bisa menelepon saya lagi"

"Terimakasih banyak Dok" dan dokter itu hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah pribadi keluarga Choi. Ibu si anak hanya menatapnya khawatir, ia lalu menghembuskan napasnya dan merapihkan letak selimutnya lalu mengecup kening anaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat" ujarnya sebelum ia mematikan lampu dan pergi meninggalkan kamar anaknya. Saat ibunya pergi, mata Seungcheol terbuka.

"Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di balik jendela" ujarnya entah pada siapa. Saat ia berkata seperti itu, muncul seorang anak lelaki berambut panjang dengan sayap yang membentang di punggungnya, membuat anak lelaki tadi takjub melihatnya. Ia lalu melangkah menuju jendela dan membukanya.

"Kau..kau siapa ?" pertanyaan itu membuat si lelaki menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Rupanya kau masih belum ingat, buang-buang waktu saja" lelaki itu berbalik dan siap-siap untuk mengepakkan sayapnya, namun

"Tunggu.." Seungcheol menahannya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Belum ingat tentang apa ?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas tatapan mata oleh lelaki itu.

"Setidaknya bantu aku mengingatnya" lelaki bersayap itu menggeleng

"Aku tidak bisa, kau harus mengingatnya sendiri. Kau sendiri yang memberi syarat" Lelaki itu menatapnya bingung.

"Sudahlah, biarkan aku pergi. Aku akan kembali kalau kau sudah benar-benar ingat" ujarnya. Seungcheol lalu menggeleng, matanya menunjukan kesedihan, entah karena apa

"Jangan pergi, kau..sepertinya..entah kenapa tapi aku merasa kau sangat berharga untukku"

'deg'

" _Jangan pergi.."_

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berujar

"Aku harus pergi"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku bertanya satu hal lagi.." lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Apakah kau yang sebelumnya memintaku dan seseorang bernama Jisoo untuk membantumu ?" Lelaki itu menganguk, melihat itu Seungcheol langsung melepaskan tangannya membuat lelaki itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan melayang. Seungcheol lalu kembali berteriak

"Tunggu… !" lelaki bersayap itu memutar badannya.

"Apakah dulu kita berdua sepasang kekasih ?" tanya Seungcheol penuh harap. Lelaki bersayap itu tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya lama.

"Tidak..tidak.."

" _Aku tidak mau kembali, kumohon jangan bawa aku kembali"_

" _Tidak..jangan..jangan..kumohon.."_

"Aaargh…." Seungcheol meringing sambil memegang kepalanya, wajahnya menahan rasa sakit yan luar biasa. Melihat hal itu, lelaki bersayap itu terbang menghampirinya. Raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanyanya panic

"Aaaaargh ! Sakit..sakit sekali"

"Apa yang terjadi ? Seungcheol !"

"Dia tak mau kembali..dia tak mau kembali" Air mata mengalir dari mata Seungcheol, membuat lelaki bersayap itu bingung.

"Dia tidak mau kembali, Han" Seungcheol menangis pelan, tanganya bergelayut di tangan lelaki itu

'deg'

"Siapa ? siapa yang tak mau kembali ?"

"Ji..ji..jisoo" usai mengucapkan nama itu, Seungcheol kembali pingsan. Sedangkan mata lelaki bersayap itu membelalak.

"Tidak..Jisoo harus kembali" ia lalu pergi, terbang meninggalkan Seungcheol yang terbaring di balkon kamarnya.

"Jadi leader mereka sengaja menghilangkan ingatan semua member kecuali Angel ? Wah, ini menarik" ujar seseorang sambil menyeringai. Telepon orang itu berbunyi

"Halo, Raina ada apa ?"

"Baiklah aku akan kembali" Ia menutup teleponnya dan kembali menyeringai

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang sekarang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi dan kalian akan kembali kepada kami" dan lelaki itupun berjalan pergi.

-TBC-

Next :

"Apa katamu ? Kau bisa menghilang ke tempat lain ? Teleportasi maksudmu ?"

"Hei jangan gila"

"Aku tidak gila"

"Hahahaha, sudah hitam, miskin, dekil, ternyata kau gila juga ya"

"Awas saja kau"

Hai, maaf baru update. Aku sempat kehilangan inspirasi. Maaf kalau kurang sesuai. Review yaa. Ohiya untuk yang minta Jeonghan jadi Wanda, aku udah terlanjur jadiin dia yang lain, meskipun angel di apocalypse jadi jahat tapi personally aku suka sama kekuatannya, wahaha. Makasih buat reviewnya.


End file.
